


Middle of the Night

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Horror, Insomnia, Insomniac Draco, Love, M/M, Muggles, No trauma, a lil angsty, a lil fluffy, harry doesn't like horror movies, horror movies, middle of the night, movies - Freeform, muggle, muggle movies, spooky season, the Shining - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Apparently horror movies are not Harry's thing. They watched the Shining three days ago, and Harry still couldn't stop thinking about it. Oddly enough, Draco seemed completely unbothered by it.





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Watched a horror film for the first time this weekend (The Shining) and it scared the shit out of me. 10/10 don’t recommend scary movies ty very much <3

Harry sat straight up in bed and breathed. There was no screaming, no sweating, no crying, no nothing. Just his breathing, far too loud in the quiet of the room. And Draco, who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom with the door just barely cracked open, at 3:01 in the morning. 

“Draco,” Harry hissed, clutching the duvet in his fingers. “What are you doing?”

Harry closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Nothing was wrong. This was just normal Draco behavior. Draco claimed this had nothing to do with the war, or trauma, or anything. Apparently he had gotten up throughout the night to do random household chores or daily activities since he was a little kid. 

Usually, this didn’t bother Harry. He would just roll out of bed, dragging the covers with him and wrap his arms around Draco’s waist and hug him. Draco would pull his eyes away from the task he had been focused on and hum gently, and then kiss Harry’s cheek. They’d stand there, calm. Harry would hold on to Draco’s body, and Draco would finish up whatever task he had been dedicated to. When he was done, Harry would take Draco by the hand and tug him back to bed. 

Sometimes they talked after these moments. Sometimes they kissed, and sometimes they just lied down parallel to each other and examined each other’s faces. 

Tonight was not one of those nights. 

“Draco?” Harry said, trying to ignore the way his voice cracked around the word. 

“Yes, love?” Draco peeked his head around the bedroom door and smiled at Harry around a foamy mouth of toothpaste. 

“Can you please come back to bed?” Harry swallowed thickly and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders nervously. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, his smile dropping. “Oh, wait, give me a second.”

Harry tensed and sat frozen while Draco spit out his toothpaste and cleaned up the various items he had on display on the bathroom counter (deodorant, a razor, a toothpaste bottle, and a cluster of ribbons). 

“Is everything okay?” Draco asked worriedly, climbing across the bed to Harry and pulling the sheets out of his sweaty hands. 

“I’m…” Harry’s voice abandoned him. 

Draco clambered around to sit next to Harry, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his side. The bathroom light was still on, and Harry could vaguely see their reflections huddled together in the mirror. It only made him shiver harder. 

“Harry, baby, talk to me. Are you okay?” Draco kissed Harry’s cheek, his hair, his jaw. 

“We shouldn’t have watched The Shining,” Harry managed out, still staring at the mirror. 

Draco tensed and then relaxed. “The Shining? The movie?” Harry nodded. “We watched that three days ago.”

“It really stuck with me,” Harry said nervously, dragging his eyes away from the mirror to stare at Draco’s smudgy face. “I don’t feel good.”

Draco framed Harry’s face with his hands, running the tips of his fingers through the soft hairs around Harry’s ears. “Love, it’s just a movie.”

“I know,” Harry whispered. “But I can’t stop thinking about it. I feel jumpy… uneasy.”

“Oh, Harry.” Draco hugged Harry tightly and lay him back in bed, pulling the covers around them tightly. “It’s okay. None of it’s real.”

“I know, I know.”

Draco curled his arm around Harry’s head and threaded his fingers through his hair. 

“You know what’s real?” Draco asked. 

“Hm?” Harry hummed in response. 

“Me. You,” Draco smiled softly and Harry pulled him closer. “And how much I love you. No stupid horror movie will ever change that. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @drarryangels


End file.
